How Kim and Jack Became KICK
by EthanAndSarah
Summary: Kim and Jack have a sleepover while their parents are out of town, are there gonna be wild parties you never know... anything can happen. Now complete. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**As you guys are probably aware, I usually do My Babysitter's A Vampire fanfics, but I decided to do something different. Also I will be trying a Austin And Ally fanfic too. If this one and the Austin And Ally goes well I might carry on with them. But anyway... please enjoy xx.**

_**Kims P.O.V.**_

Another boring practice, if you can call it that. Rudy was out with his girlfriend again so we had to 'entertain ourselves', his words, not mine. Practice was over and we all headed home. "Hey Kimmy!" Jack said, running behind me. "Don't call me that!" I snapped. "Sorry" he said. "Do you wanna go to the park?" "Can't I've got loads of chores to do, maybe next time" I said. "Sure" he said, disappointingly. I hate doing that. I hate it when I can hear the disappointment in his voice. It really sounded like he wanted me to go with him to the park. Wait a minute, why did he come to me and ask, he could have easily went to one of the boys and asked them. "See you later Kim" he said. "Oh, see ya". He walked away and I reached my house. "Hey Kimmy" said my mum. "Don't call me that!" I snapped. "Someones stressy today" she said in a sarcastic tone. "Dinners gonna be done in 5 minutes, your room better be done by then". "Ok" I said, and I went to tidy my room.

_**Jacks P.O.V.**_

**The next day at school.**

I walked up to Jerry at school. "Hey Jerry, do you think Kim likes me?" I said. "Yeah of course she likes you, you two are like best friends" he replied. "No I mean like like?" I whispered so only he could hear. "Well she always talks to you, and when she needs help she always comes to you first, unless it's something girly then obviously she would talk to her mum or whoever and-" I cut him off. "Is that a yes or no?" I asked. "Well..." he began. "Without the lecture!" I laughed. Before he could answer Kim walked by. "Ssh, act normal" I said as Kim got closer. "Hey Jack, sorry I couldn't go to the park with you yesterday, maybe we could go later?" she said. I looked at Jerry who elbowed me. "Sorry I can't, my parents are going on a business trip and I have to help them pack"."Oh, maybe next time then" she said disappointingly. She walked away down the hall. I hated that tone in her voice. She sounded really upset. "Dude, why did you say that" Jerry said. "I forgot that I had to help them pack. I feel really bad now" I said, and I walked off to class.

_**Kims P.O.V.  
**_

I wish he said yes. I really wanted to go to the park with him, and I wasn't busy tonight. My parents are going on a business trip, which is kinda funny really because so are his. Hopefully this means we have more time to hang out. I was in science class and I was paired was Jack, of course! Mrs Smith _(made up) _wanted to choose different people to go together. So me and Jack was paired. Kinda awkward if you ask me. We worked better then we would with other people. After science I walked out to go to my locker and put my books away. "Hey Kim" Jack shouted. "whats up" I said. "Sorry we can't hang out with each other tonight. Maybe you could come over when they leave" he said. "I dunno, my parents are going on a business too" I said. "Coincidence huh". "Yeah" he said. The bell rang for next lesson. "see ya" I said, and walked to lesson.

**_Jacks P.O.V._**

**That same day after school.**

I went home to help my parents pack. It was pretty boring. It was funny when I kept putting things in the wrong suitcase and not folding thing properly. They eventually got annoyed and sent me out. I decided to lie on my bed and text Kim, considering I wasn't allowed out until they left.

**_Hey Kim, wuu2 x- Jack_**

**_Hey Jack... nm u? - Kim_**

**_Lying on my bed talking to u lol- Jack_**

**_Tehe- Kim_**

**_My parents are gonna leave soon, wanna come over? x- Jack_**

**_Sure! My parents have left already so text me when I should come over- Kim_**

**_Ok... see you later then xx- Jack_**

**_Yeah-_**_ **Kim**_

I stood up to check on my mum and Dad. They were just doing up their suitcases. "Right honey, see you in a week or two: they said. "Don't have too many wild parties" they joked. "Ok see you guys soon " I said. They both gave me a kiss goodbye, gross, before they left. I ran upstairs as soon as they left and grabbed my phone.

_**They are gone you can come over now xx-**_** Jack.**

**Kims P.O.V. **

I sat on the sofa after Jack finished texting me. _'Right, now I just have to wait for him to say I can come over'._ I waited for like 5 minutes and my phone suddenly buzzed.

_**They are gone you can come over now xx- Jack** _

"Yay" I said to myself. Wait... why does he keep putting kisses to me.

_**Hey, one question, why do u keep putting kisses to me?- Kim**_

_**Oh sorry, it's a habit lol x- Jack**_

_**See lol- Jack**_

_**Lol, I'll be around soon- Kim**_

I stood up and turned everything off,I'm all about saving electricity! Sarcastic much!

**Thanks for reading... be posting another chappie soon xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys xx**

_**Kims P.O.V.**_

I left the house and locked the door. "SHIT!" I shouted. I left my keys inside. "Please let there be spare keys under the mat, please let there be spare keys under the mat, please, please, please!" I pleaded, leaning down to the floor. "Thank god!" I exclaimed, putting the key into my pocket. I reached Jacks house and I knocked on the door. He opened it. "Hey Kimmy!" he said. "Don't call me that!" I yelled. "Sorry" he said, letting me into the house. Wow! It was huge. I mean, I only could see the living room from where I was standing, but it was like 6 double bedrooms put together. "Wow, your house is huge" I said in awe. "Thanks" said Jack. We sat down on the sofa, in-front of the flat screen tv. "So..." I said, breaking the awkward silence. "So..." said Jack.

_**Jacks P.O.V.**_

Things were really getting awkward between us. "Hey should we invite the guys over so we can actually enjoy ourselves" I offered. "What so your saying I'm not fun" she said. "Eer no... I mean... eeer" I stuttered. "I was joking Jack, sure invite the boys over. It was getting awkward anyway" she said. I leaned over Kim, awkward, and grabbed my phone. I stood up and walked into the kitchen. (On the phone) "Hey Jerry get the guys and come over to mine, Kim is already here" I said. "Ok, be round in a few" he said. "Thanks" I said. I went back in the living-room and sat next to Kim. "They will be over soon" I said.

_**Kims P.O.V.**_**  
****About 10 minutes later.**

The guys are finally here. I mean, I kinda liked it just being me and Jack, but the awkward silences were just annoying me. "Hey, who wants to PAARRTTAAAAAYYY!" Jerry yelled as he swaggered through the door. "My mum said no wild parties" Jack said. "Well, it won't be wild, it's only us" said Eddie. "Well, ok. Lets party!" Jack said, "Oh, where's Milton?". "Oh he wanted to hang out with Julie tonight" said Jerry. "Aww they are so sweet together" I said. "I'm so happy I got them together!"."What do you mean YOU got them together?" Jack said. "Well I did. It was my idea" I said. "Err, I think I did help a little" Jack said. "Oh, did you know" I said standing up, getting up in his face. I am really competitive sometimes. "Yeah I did actually" he said, getting more up in my face. "Jack, Kim, calm down ok" Jerry said, pulling us apart. "Well, it's true" I said. I always have to have the last word. "Stop arguing you two. Lets just party!" yelled Jerry.

_**Jacks P.O.V. **_**  
****2 hours after the party started. **

Everyone got bored with partying so we all just sat down and watched movies. We were watching 'Karate Club' **_(made up)_**. "This is getting boring now" Jerry suddenly said "We've seen this movie like 12 times, I think I probably know every single word of this off by heart". He was right. Whenever someone had a sleepover we would always watch this. "Well, what do you wanna do then?" I asked. "Lets play truth or dare!" Eddie said. "Lame!" Kim said. "Oh come on Kim you never do anything fun!" said Jerry. "You shouldn't have said that" I said. Kim stood up and flip Jerry. It was really funny to watch, especially when Jerry screamed like a girl.

We played truth or dare for like 10 minutes someone actually started doing dares. Jerry was dared to run outside in only his boxers (by Kim) and he actually did it. Now it was my turn. "Eddie, truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare" he replied. What was I gonna dare him? "Err... pretend to be in love with Jerry!". "WHAT!" yelled Jerry and Eddie in unison. "You have to" Kim said._ 'He's probably not gonna do it' _I thought. At that moment, Eddie walked over to Jerry and sat on his lap. "Baby, I really need you to know this but I've always loved you". Me and Kim both spat out our drinks. Spit take! Neither of us expected him to actually do it. Kim and I were howling with laughter, while Jerry was sitting there feeling really awkward. "Right Jerry your turn" I said, wiping a tear from my eye from laughing so much. "Right, Jack truth or dare" Jerry said. I wasn't expecting it to be me. "Dare" I said confidently. "Ok, kiss Kim" he said, smiling. "WHAT!" we both yelled. "I'm not kissing anyone!" Kim said. "But you're not kissing him, he's kissing you" Jerry pointed out. "He's got a point" Eddie said. "Seriously!" I said. "Well you made Eddie pretend to be in love with me, so this is payback" Jerry said. I knew that something like this was gonna happen.

Kim and I protested for like 5 minutes and they wouldn't give in. "I guess we have to kiss" I said. I had nothing against it. I really liked her, but I was worried that if we did kiss it might ruin our friendship. I decided just to go for it. I slid closer to her. "Jack you're not really going to do this are you?" she asked. "Well I'm gonna have to, it was a dare, then they double dared me so now I HAVE to do it". As I said the last part I glared at Jerry and Eddie. I slowly leaned in towards her, and so did she. We were inches apart. We both could feel the heat coming off each others lips...

**Sorry guys had to do it. CLIFFHANGER! Will update as soon as I can. Please leave a review it really helps xx.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the positive reviews. And BuscusFan I did a cliffy to make it more interesting lol. Enjoy.**

_**Kims P.O.V.**_

We were inches apart. We both could feel the heat coming off each others lips. They slowly touched. The kiss lasted at least 15 seconds. "Wow, they actually did it!" Jerry exclaimed. "You two! I didn't think you did dares like that!" Eddie said. I was completely unaware of what they were saying, I couldn't get my head around the fact that I, Kim Crawford just kissed the amazing, handsome (and sexy) Jack Brewer. I've had a crush on him since the first time I met him, when he caught my apple. "GUYS!" Jerry yelled, breaking me out of my daydream. "What?" Jack said. He must have daydreamt too because when Jerry suddenly yelled it made him jump. "Me and Eddie have to go" Jerry said. "Oh right, bye guys" he said. They left and I was left alone with Jack.

_**Jacks P.O.V.** _

The guys left and me and Kim were alone. I still can't believe that I, Jack Brewer just kissed the amazing and beautiful Kim Crawford. My heart was still racing. "Are you ok Jack? You haven't acted the same since we kissed" Kim said. I don't want to ruin our friendship. "Kim, it was just a dare. It meant nothing" I said. I saw a tear start to appear in her eye. "I have to go" she said. She stood up and left the house. "Shit!" I said "should not have said that!"

_**Kims P.O.V.**_

I can't believe he said that. I was so happy we kissed. I guess he doesn't feel the same way about me that I feel about him. He probably doesn't even want to be friends. I wish he didn't feel that way. I've always wanted to be more than friends.  
**The next day at school. **  
I tried to avoid him the whole day. It was the end of the day so I think I've got away with not seeing him all day. Oh great, we have practice today. I was putting my books in my locker and I felt a tap on my back. I knew it was Jack, I could tell. I spun around and saw him. Suspicions confirmed. "What" I said. "About last night" he began. "I don't wanna here it" I said, and I walked out of school towards the dojo. I got there and swung open the doors. I swear I almost pulled the doors off their hinges. I put my stuff in my locker (the dojo one) and I ran into the toilets.

_**Jacks P.O.V.**_

I ran to the dojo to find Kim. Why did I say that last night. I really hurt her feelings. Obviously, she feels the same way about me that I feel about her. I had to tell her that I liked her. "Where's Kim?!"I yelled, bursting through the doors of the dojo. "She went into the toilets" said Rudy. I guess I need to wait for her to come out.  
**After practice. **  
She never came out of the toilets. The guys all left. She's probably waiting for everyone to leave so she can go. _'I can catch her on her way out' _I thought. I sat on the bench outside the dojo. I waited 5 minutes and she finally came out. "Kim!" I yelled, running after her. "Go away Jack!" she yelled back, not even turning her head. I caught up to her, grabbed her hand and spun her around. "What" she said. "I need to talk to you" I said.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry this one is short. I think the next chapter will be the last one I'm not sure yet. Mainly coz I ran out of ideas... if anyone can give me any ideas for the next chapter I would be very grateful. x.x.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews. This one might be a short chapter since I have like no ideas. Enjoy. **

**_Jacks P.O.V._**

I caught up to her, grabbed her hand and spun her around. "What" she said. "I need to talk to you" I said. I took a deep breath. I needed to tell her how I really feel about her. "What Jack!" she said. I could tell she was getting annoyed. "Kim. What I said about the kiss wasn't true. As you know, I'm not the kind of guy to express my feelings. I really, really like you. Your amazing, beautiful and a great kisser" I said. I saw I tear well up in her eye. "No-ones ever called me beautiful before" she said. I thought this was the right moment so I decided to lean in. We stood there kissing for like 20 seconds before we pulled away for air. "Believe me Kim. I love you and I always have" I said. "I love you too" she said, giving me a huge hug.

_**Kims P.O.V.**_

I can't believe he just said he loved me. He's Jack Brewer, the bad boy, and I'm just Kim Crawford, nobody. I can't believe I am in his arms, in the middle of the mall, where everyone can see us. WAIT! "Jack I gotta go" I said suddenly, making him jump. "Oh ok Kim, see you in school" he said. "Yeah" I said, smiling. I turned around and walked off. I walked, very calmly, home. I walked though the door and closed the door behind me. I screamed so load. OMG! He said he LOVED me! This is the happiest day of my life.

_**Jacks P.O.V.**_**  
A week later at practice. **  
Wow. I just broke 29 boards in 30 seconds. A new record! I sat down next to my new girlfriend a hugged her. I can't believe she said she loved me back. That day was the happiest day of my life. "Everyone practice is over you can go home now" Rudy said, and we all left. We were early out, mainly because he wanted to meet his girlfriend later and he needed to get ready. "Hey Jack, wanna go to the park later" Kim said. "Sure. I would go now but my parents are back today so I have to say hi and that. I'll pick you up at 8" I said. "Sure" she said, smiling. I wanna make this the best date ever.

**Told ya it's gonna be short. I have no idea what I'm gonna write for the next one so if you guys really want a next chapter your gonna have to give me some ideas. xx.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks guys for the. Sorry but I'm not gonna make Kim or Jack be cheating, I couldn't do that I love them too much. Btw very short chappie and this is the last one.**

_**Jacks P.O.V.**_

It was time for our date. I planned it perfectly and I hope Kim likes it. "Mum, I'm going to the park be back soon" I said, cheerfully, as I left the house. "Ok, have fun" she said. I walked up the road and walked up Kim's driveway. I knocked on the door. "Hey Jack" Kim said, smiling, as she opened the door. "Hi Kim, you ready?" I asked. "Yeah" she said, leaving her house and standing next to me. She closed the door and held my hand. We walked slowly together to the park. Once we got there, I led Kim towards a large maple tree. I pulled out a picnic basket from behind some bushes and laid out the blanket that was inside and set up the food.

_**Kims P.O.V. **_

Jack set up a picnic for us and we sat down. He is so sweet. We ate sandwiches, cakes, crisps and apples (coz that's our thing). After we finished eating he led me down to the lake. It was dark so I almost fell in, but Jack caught me just in time. He pulled up a small rowboat from the bushes and placed it in the water. He stepped inside and held out his hand. I took it and stood into the boat. I almost lost my balance but he steadied me. We rowed down the lake. It was kinda awkward because I was just sitting there smiling at him as he rowed. I was so happy. He rowed for like an hour before we headed back to the edge of the pond. I got out of the boat and I almost fell into pond (again) but Jack caught me. He walked me to my house and I opened the door. I stood in the doorway. "That was great Jack, I hope we can do that again one day" I said, smiling. I can't stop smiling. "No problem. Your my favorite girl" he said. We kissed then he said "Bye baby, I love you". He walked off and I closed the door and stood behind it, smiling.

**Thanks for reading... sorry it took a while but now the whole story is complete. Hope you enjoyed it xxxx. **


	6. Opinions

**Hey guys... this is not actually a chapter... just wanted to know what you guys wanted me to write next.** **Here are what they have to be.**

**1. A disney show**

**2. Where two people are in love**

**3. 7 or less main characters**

**Please I love writing stories but I don't know what other ones to do.**

**Much appreciated,**

**EthanAndSarah**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo **


End file.
